


Home

by angstyelephant



Series: The Knights of Gotham [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: So have fun, construcitve criticism is welcome, i was told this hurt a lot, this was my very first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyelephant/pseuds/angstyelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason thinks about the people around him, and tries to determine where his home is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

He laid on the ground. It was cold, and reminded him of terrible memories, before Bruce adopted him. He felt three again, as he remembered hiding in the corner when he was scared.

_"Mom, please stay with me."_

He remembered the Joker's sadistic grin as he was beaten to death.

_"Eat shit, Joker."_

 He remembered finding out about the replacement Robin that Bruce found.

_"How could you, Bruce?"_

He remembered being abandoned. The cold was his familiar, the ground his home.

When he woke up after his death, he thought Bruce finally saved him. What a lie, he told himself _._ He thought Bruce loved him. But no one could love him. Love killed him.

_"But I still love you, Bruce."_

Since then, as Red Hood, he's confronted Bruce's dark alter-ego many times. He's seen curiosity in his former father's blue eyes. Every time he saw that, he saw the red on his suit, the red in his eyes, the red numbers on the bomb. He remembered the fear in Sheila's eyes.

_"I'll save you, Mom."_

He's met Nightwing as well, but no longer can, since Dick realized who the Red Hood really is. No doubt the first Boy Wonder has told Bruce the truth.

_"Thank you, Golden Boy."_

He's encountered Red Robin, the replacement, and the brand new Robin a few times, respectfully. Tim Drake, in his eyes, has gotten what he deserves for being his replacement. But he despises the fact that the Robin suit Dick once gifted him was now Tim's. He never wore it, and now he never could.

_"I'm sorry, Tim."_

The brand new Robin, Damian, reminded him of himself. Brutal, damaged, blood-loving..

_"Don't be another me, kid."_

He smiled to himself. _Once I was loved. Then I was dead._ Jason closed his eyes, cherishing the happy memories with Bruce and the family, but staying on the cold floor. Because in some sick way, it was his home.

_"Bruce, I'm sorry. Take me home."_


End file.
